Revealing the Truth
by JessicaBo95
Summary: Bo moves to England after killing her lover. She doesn't know she's Fae. Will a certain doctor help her or leave her to find the truth out herself? First ever fanfic, so bare with me please :) I have a general idea of where I want this to go. Doccubus endgame, with a bumpy road inbetween. please excuse any mistakes I'm a rookie writer. Obviously I don't own Lost Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Revealing the Truth**

**Chapter 1**

Pulling into a narrow side street on the edge of the small town, Bo shuts off the engine of her faded red 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback. Sitting there for a moment she thinks about what shopping is needed for the next week. Realising that she's left her list at home, she starts to verbalise what she needs.

"Bread, milk, eggs, cheese, ice cream, butter, sugar, noodles – lots of noodles. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, toilet roll." Finishing her new mental list, Bo's mind starts to drift as to why she ended up in such a small town in the heart of England. 9 weeks is how long she's been here. 9 weeks is how long it's been since that night with Sean. The thought of that night makes her shudder. "Has it really been only a couple of months? It seems so much longer than that." She starts to think about that horrible night again; the one that haunts her dreams, giving her restless nights.

_Whilst sitting on her sofa watching "The Big Bang Theory" Bo's phone had started to ring. Looking at the caller I.D that said "Sean" Bo knew it was her boyfriend. Smiling she answered the phone. "Hey babe. How's your day been?" "Hey to you too! It's been a pretty boring day at work if I'm honest. But that doesn't matter because I'm taking you out for dinner, so make sure you're ready for 7pm" he cheerfully replied to her. "umm… okay? Do I need to be smart or casual?" Bo was confused by his sudden spontaneity but she was willing to appease him. "Just be yourself, you're always beautiful no matter what you wear! Any way I need to run I've just got to the car. Bye Beautiful" He hung up before Bo even got a chance to reply. "Well that was odd" she thought, then looked at the clock to see it was 5:45pm. "Shit." She practically ran to the bathroom when she realised that there was just over an hour to get ready._

_By 6:50pm Bo was dressed in black half cotton, half leather look leggings, black boots, a simple purple shirt that was cut so you could see a fair amount of cleavage. And her infamous black leather jacket. Her hair was down and hung in loose curls, while her makeup included dark eye shadow, eye liner and some mascara. After checking over her outfit one final time, she decided to get a glass of water and wait for Sean to pick her up._

_When the doorbell rang Bo jumped up and practically ran to the door. Once she had opened it, her breath hitched as she looked at Sean shocked. He was wearing a plain black button up shirt with a dark grey suit jacket and simple black jeans. His normally untamed brown hair was jelled back and he had groomed himself so that his stubble was oh so sexy! Bo looked up at his hazel green eyes after seeing the single red rose he held, they were looking back at her lovingly. "oh wow, how I could get lost in those eyes" she thought, but was brought out it when Sean cleared his throat and asked if she was ready to go. Bo nodded still unable to speak for the time being. He handed her the rose and held out his arm for her to take. _

"_We're going to be walking to the restaurant, it's only about 10 minutes away" Sean said to her. Bo looked up at him with adoration in her eyes, smiled and nodded, then let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked._

_**Two hours later…**_

_Bo and Sean stood up after he had paid for the food. They started to walk slowly down the street when Sean suddenly stopped. Bo looked at him confused as he turned her to face him. "I'm not very good with words Bo, so I'm just going to say it." Bo started to feel nervous."Is he going to end it between us?" He saw the look of sadness creep up on Bo's face. "It's nothing bad Bo!" he chuckled and when he saw her face relax he continued "we've been seeing each other for a while now and I've come to realise just how much I am falling in love with you. I just... I..." Bo could see that he was nervous so she grabbed his hands in hers. "It's okay Sean" He smiled at her with and with a little bit of new found courage he continued "Bo, what I'm trying to say is… Iwantyoutomoveinwithme" Sean said the last part so fast that Bo didn't understand a single word. "Sorry what?" she replied. Sean took a deep, calming breath and said again "I. Want. You. To. Move. In. With. Me."_

_It took a second for Bo to register what it was that Sean was saying. Then it clicked. Sean watched her as the biggest smile he's ever seen appeared on her face. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him deeply. "YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" she replied. Then she kissed him again more gently. After that they walked home and made love for the first time in their relationship._

_Bo woke up the next morning in the best mood she could ever remember being in. Her boyfriend had taken her out for a romantic dinner, asked her to move in with him and given her the best sex she's ever had in her life. She felt Ah-May-Zing! Bo knew that Sean would be behind her so she rolled over, but what she saw terrified her. He was whiter than a ghost. His eyes were wide open but had no sparkle...no life in them and when she touched him, he was colder than ice. Then the memories of the night before hit her. They were both close to climax when her inner monster took control. She had pinned him to the bed and had started to pull his life-force from him. She looked at him in horror, she knew she was going to kill him but she couldn't stop the inner monster. Once she had finished sucking him dry she came to her senses for a split second before falling into unconsciousness. _

Finally the memory faded and Bo broke down in tears, collapsing onto the steering wheel of her mustang. After what felt like an eternity she managed to calm herself down. "Screw going shopping now" she thought as she turned the ignition key, the engine roared to life. She turned the car around in someone's driveway and drove the three miles home to her large shack in the middle of nowhere. When she first found the shack she named it 'Crack Shack Mk2.' It reminded her of the shack she had back in Canada. As much as this shack had A LOT less holes and actually had some solid glass windows in its walls, it still didn't feel as homely as her old shack. However at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to slip into an old T-shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, fall into her bed and sleep away the exhaustion that the memory had left her with.

**A.N: Hey guys, sorry that most of this is a flashback I didn't really know where to begin with it being my first fanfic. But it helped me when it comes to the rest of the story. The first few chapters might be a bit slow to read, they introduce Lauren and explain how Bo and her meet and get to know each other. rated K for the moment and might *cough* will *cough* get steamy in later chapters. Also I don't have a beta so if anyone thinks I could improve anywhere please let me know in reviews? :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealing the Truth**

**Chapter 2**

Bo woke up at just gone 8am feeling refreshed. She hadn't had a single nightmare that night. _"I guess I just tired myself out"_ she thought. Climbing out of bed, Bo headed off to have a nice long shower. After getting in the shower she realised that she needed both shower gel and shampoo. "ahhh shit!" she shouts as she climbs back out of the shower feeling annoyed. She dries off her front and is glad she didn't get her hair wet. "Right, focus on the morning Bo." She tells herself. Whilst getting dressed into her tank top and jeans she thinks about what she needs from the supermarket once again. After finally managing to tug her boots on, Bo jumps in her mustang and speeds down the main road to the little town.

Once in the supermarket Bo, quickly walks around the shop getting the essentials; bread, milk, butter etc. "let's not forget the shower gel, shampoo or loo roll… god I hate food shopping" she thinks to herself. Whipping round the corner to the toiletries isle, Bo collides into someone with her trolley, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" exclaims Bo she rushes to the blonde who she just knocked over. Helping her up Bo apologises again "I'm so sorry are you alright? Do you need a first aider?" The blonde merely looks up at Bo, smiles, and replies with "it's quite alright I wasn't looking where I was going so it's just as much my fault as it is yours. And no thank you, I'm a doctor, I'm perfectly alright." There was a bit of an awkward silence appearing between the two women, and Bo took the opportunity to take a proper look at her. She was tall, slim with blonde hair that just seemed to flow off her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were like melted chocolate. _"I would fall into those eyes any day."_ Thought Bo before continuing to watch the blonde.She was wearing a black fitting trouser suit with the jacket undone. Bo took a good look at the light blue button up she was wearing as it fitted her perfectly around her curves. Bo followed the shirt upwards to her breasts and her breath hitched. _"Jeez, she is… wow I can't even comprehend how beautiful she is"_ thought Bo. The doctor cleared her throat, and Bo knew she had been caught. She turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment and partially because of the dull ache in her body that the doctor had cause, was making her a little flustered. Little did Bo know that the doctor felt _exactly _the same way.

"So… you're not from around here are you?" The doctor was the first one to speak up after their little moment. "No, I just moved here a couple of months ago from Canada. I'm Bo by the way. Bo Dennis." She offered her hand out to the doctor. "Dr. Lauren Lewis at your service" She did a mock curtsey after shaking her hand, which made Bo giggle. "Canada eh? What made you want to leave and come to England?" "I have no family left there so I wanted a fresh start somewhere new" Bo replied. "_Well I'm not exactly lying"_ she thought. _"I've never known my biological parents. My adoptive parents cast me aside when I was a teenager. And every lover I've had… well…" _thinking about them all, especially Sean made her feel sick. She snapped out of her daydream to Lauren waving her hand in front of Bo's face. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Bo asked. "I was just asking if you were alright, you've gone as whiter than a ghost Bo" Lauren had a look of serious concern on her face which made Bo's heart ache slightly.

"I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking about them." She explained truthfully. "Have you finished your shopping?" She asked Lauren. "I have actually, I was just going to the checkout when we bumped into each other" she chuckled; her bright smile made Bo's heart fill with warmth. "I know this may seem a bit forward, but would you like to go out for dinner, I know a little pub a couple of miles away that do the most amazing steak ever! And you look like you're wasting away" Lauren grinned again at the end of her sentence to let Bo know she was joking. Bo was amazed by this woman. She is a doctor… a HOT doctor, and is completely and utterly selfless! "I would love to!" Bo practically jumped up and down like a child, which made Lauren laugh again.

"Let me just grab my last few items and then we can pay?" Lauren nodded and followed Bo the shampoo she picked up her favourite mint shampoo and got the matching conditioner and shower gel. "You sure do like you mint." stated Lauren. "So do I, I absolutely love it! It always makes me feel refreshed and revitalised in the mornings" Bo laughed. "I know what you mean." She smiled at Lauren. "All I need now is some loo roll" she walked down to the other end of the isle to pick some up. "Done. Finally!" Exclaimed Bo. Lauren looked at Bo with a confused face. "I hate shopping unless it's for clothes" she explained. Lauren just nodded at her with some understanding.

Over half an hour later after bumping into each other, Lauren and Bo had finished paying for their shopping. Lauren only had a few items so she just carried her one bag. She walked with Bo to her car and helped put her put the shopping into the boot. "Thanks" Bo said as she shut the boot. "Not a problem" replied Lauren. "Here's my number and address" she quickly scrawled it down on a piece of torn paper and passed it to Bo. "Wow, you doctors really do have bad handwriting!" Bo joked. And then they both collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Sorry, would you like me to write it out again Bo?" she said through another burst of giggles "NO! No. It's okay I can read it." "Okay so get yourself home, and get ready to be at mine for 6:15pm? I think it'll be good for you to get out Bo, I don't think you know the area too well yet as you've only been here for a couple of months and you can meet some new people" Lauren dramatically pointed at herself and both of them started to laugh once again. "Right! On that note I'm going to go home and make myself look fabulous for you, Dr. Lewis" Bo also made a drama flailing her arms. Lauren put down her shopping bag, and took 2 steps towards Bo and gave her a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. Bo's body reacted almost immediately; her heart rate sped up, her breathing hitched for a second until Lauren's scent was the only thing that Bo could smell. Lauren pulled away from Bo a smiled. Bo smiled back but missed the warmth that the doctor had provided her with. "I'll see you later Bo" Lauren said as she picked up her bag of shopping and started to walk home_. "I don't know what it is about that woman, but she is driving me crazy already. I am going to have her eventually! No. NO! I can't I'll kill her! But she is so amazing!" _Bo was having a serious internal battle with herself. She tried not to worry about it too much now. She doesn't want her mood being dampened before she sees the lovely doctor again. Nothing will ruin tonight. Nothing.

**A.N: Hi all, Thanks for the reads I appreciate it so much! Please review cause I'd love to hear your opinions! Chapter three will take a while to come cause I have work and college and an exam coming up, so pretty please be patient with me. Also I promise there will be a rather steamy kiss in the next chapter. I was going to leave it for at least another chapter but I thought seeing as I'm going to make you wait for a while I should be nice and put it in the next chapter! Thanks guys! **


End file.
